


Bandom imagines

by not_the_real_patrick_stump



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, wholesome kisses from Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_real_patrick_stump/pseuds/not_the_real_patrick_stump
Summary: one shots, and multi-chapter imagines. (suggestions taken in comments)
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie/Reader, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Reader, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Reader, Gerard Way/Reader, Halsey/male reader, Josh Dun/Ashley Frangipane | Halsey, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie, Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Reader, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I waited a while for a moment to tell you I don't owe you a goddamn thing"
> 
> Halsey/Reader (While she's dating Josh)
> 
> I have nothing against Josh Dun, I love him so much, but for the purpose of this fic, I had to make him an absolute asshole. I'm sorry!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halsey/Josh Dun's brother

Halsey/Male Reader (Josh Dun's younger brother)

Y/n Dun was very unknown. He didn't exist unless you were a close friend of Josh's. But he knew all of Josh's friends, and knew more about Josh's girlfriend, Ashley, than Josh even did. Josh took after his father. He could be harsh, borderline abusive, swore like a sailor, and constantly was throwing things at his brother, and hitting his brother. They didn't know much about their father. Their father left when the boys were 7 and 8, Y/n being younger by 11 months, but Josh slowly became just like his father. Josh didn't know how to control his temper, which may have been what came between him and Ashley. It may have also been the reason his brother never interacted with him in person. Josh's brother was quiet, kind, and always had payed attention to everyone but himself. About three months after Josh had asked Ashley out, their "honeymoon phase" had ended abruptly one night when the two had been at a party.

Josh hadn't even known that his brother was also invited, nor had he know his brother had seen him throw a beer bottle at Ashley. Josh had stormed out, and Ashley was following behind crying, when Josh's brother grabbed her by the arm. It had taken her by surprise, but instead of pulling away, she just followed him as he dragged her the other way, towards an abandoned part of the house. The pair ducked into an empty bedroom, and he continued walking into a bathroom, and then shut the door behind the two. "Who are you?" she demanded, and he shook her comment off, before opening a cabinet. "take it off." he said quietly, while gesturing towards her shirt, that was starting to stain from the blood and the beer. "no, I'm not going to just undress for some random-""I said take it off!" he yelled at her, before taking out ointment and a rag. "I didn't mean to yell at you." he said after, his facial features softening under her cautious glances. "I just need to clean you up before you get beer in your cuts, or cause an infection or-" "I get it." she said, cutting him off before he went on a rant. she took her shirt off, and the younger boy discovered she was covered in bruises and hickeys and cuts. "are those all from..?" he asked, trailing off. "yes. they're all from Josh." she responded, before looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. The boy pulled her chin up gently, forcing eye contact between the two. "I'm his- I'm his brother" he said, looking her directly in the eye. "the calm Dun boy." he finished, before placing a daringly gentile kiss to her forehead. He then helped lift her on to the counter top, before bending down to find various first aid needs. While he was hunched on the floor, she started to play with his hair, in a child like way, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair. There was a small window in the bathroom, and when he stood up, Y/n looked out the window to see his brother in a very bloody fist fight. He saw his brother's best friend Tyler run into the fray to pull Josh out, and Josh just shoved him out, before yelling at him to get out of the circle. Y/n returned to finding the things he needed, and Ashley marveled at the way her long, worn fingers looked wrapped in his soft h/c hair. He grabbed the rest of what he needed, and piled it onto the countertop next to Ashley. He first grabbed the rag, and put some soap and water on it before running it slowly and lightly over her cuts, each stroke causing her to wince in pain. She gripped his shirt tightly to keep from crying, but the tears still welled up in her eyes. "I know it hurts, but I have to clean it out or you could-" "get an infection, I know." she finished. He watched her silently as a small tear ran down her cheek. He ran his thumb across her soft, pink tinted skin, swiping the tear off her cheek, and wiped it off on his jeans. Ashley contemplated leaning in and kissing him, and then she heard a yell from outside and then she remembered about Josh. She shook the crazy idea out of her head, and let go of his shirt. He pulled the ointment out and applied it to her cuts, and various other shallow scrapes, before bandaging them. After he had bandaged them, he gave her his hoodie to wear. She slipped the garment over her head, and he helped her pull it down over the bandages. He helped her off the counter, and leaned up against the wall across from her. "So? What uhhh, what do you wanna talk about?"


	2. chapter 1 cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part two. I had to stretch it into two parts because my dad came to pick me up so I had to shut my laptop off, and I didn't want it to delete all that beautiful work lol. 
> 
> they all hook up, get high and drunk, and are overall chaotic. there are mentions of alcohol, drugs, and a whole shit load of smut (gay and straight) so be warned!!!!

They had talked all night. it seemed to Ashley like Y/n really was so much better that Josh, in almost every way. When Y/n had gotten home, Josh was passed out in the living room, and who looked to be like Tyler and Brendon, were also present. Tyler was sat in front of the tv, so faded that he didn't hear Y/n when he walked in, and Brendon was passed out on the kitchen counter. When Y/n walked by, Brendon half woke up and grabbed his arm. "got anything to eat handsome?" Brendon asked, slurring his words. "yeah, you really should get some food in you." He responded to Brendon. Brendon sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands, and watched as Y/n fixed him a sandwich and some chips. He handed the sandwich to Brendon, then opened a few windows in the house to kill the heat, and get rid of the weird smell that wasn't quite beer, wasn't quite rum, and wasn't quite weed. He then walked into his room, took off his jeans and his shirt, and walked back out to check on Brendon. When he walked back out, Brendon had finished eating, and had also managed to find more alcohol. "You ever drink?" He asked Y/n, and Y/n responded, "No but do you ever stop drinking?" Brendon laughed at that, before handing Y/n a beer bottle. "Drink up sweetheart." he said before finishing the rest of his beer. Y/n drank about three beers before he was tipsy, and after about five he was slurring his words and speaking loud enough that he had woke Josh up. Josh stumbled into his room, dragging Tyler along, and then slammed the door. Ten minutes later Brendon pulled Josh out of his room, and Tyler had passed out in Josh's closet. There was a bang at the door, then some cursing, followed by Dallon Weeks and Andy Hurley bursting in with more alcohol and weed, and Pete Wentz stumbling in behind them, and falling on the floor, causing the whole group to laugh. Pete jumped up, and yelled something that sounded like "I'm fucking oscars" and then he jumped over the couch, and put porn on the tv. Andy, the most sober out of the six of them, yelled at Pete to shut it off, before he gathered us all in one large circle. "Ok gays," he said, and Pete laughed. "We are going to be playing Seven Minutes In Josh's Room. It's like Seven Minutes In Heaven but you get to use the bed and any props you want or whatever." He finished. Josh then stood up and yelled, "if y'all are gonna have sex though, do it on the floor. I don't want six different guy's cum on my sheets when I go to bed tonight!" Y/n laughed, then threw an empty can at him. He dodged it, then sat back down. Y/n suddenly realized that life with Josh was so much better when they were drunk. He actually was tolerable. Before the group started the game, there was a knock at the door, then Gerard Way, his brother Mikey, his boyfriend Frank, Ashley, and her friends Haley, and Melanie walked in. "Great some chicks!" Pete yelled, "Now I don't have to take it up the ass like a pussy!" Gerard laughed, then he and the others sat down, with more beer and weed. Ashley sat down across from Y/n, still some what sober. He had sobered up enough that he was partially rational, and wasn't slurring anymore. He looked at her from across the circle, and she looked up at him, then looked over and started talking to Andy. Y/n grabbed a half drank rum and coke from Gerard, who smacked him on top of the head, then grabbed a beer from the counter. Y/n chugged the rest of his drink, and took the joint from Brendon. Brendon had about five circling around, and was currently smoking a sixth. The rest of the group sat down, and Andy explained the rules again, and added not to fuck on Josh's bed. By that point, Tyler had woke up and come out of Josh's room, and was sitting in the circle. Andy handed the empty bottle to Melanie first. Melanie spun it, and it seemed to spin in slow motion. When it finally stopped, it had landed on Tyler. She let out a small squeal, and Tyler rolled his eyes, then Melanie grabbed his arm and dragged him in. After they came out, Haley went next. She ended up getting Melanie, and everyone could tell they just sat in there watching vines. Next it was passed to Dallon, who ended up getting Brendon. Y/n couldn't make out what they were saying, but there was a lot of swearing and yelling, and it sounded wild. When they came out, Brendon took the bottle from Gerard, and threw it at Dallon's head. Pete grabbed it from him, and threw at towards Y/n. He set it down in the middle, and spun it as fast as he could. He was hoping to end up with someone he didn't know personally, so that pulled out Tyler, Josh, and Ashley. Y/n wouldn't have minded if he got Mikey. Then Y/n was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by yelling and cheering and random phrases thrown towards his way. He looked down at the bottle and it had landed on the last person he would've ever wanted it to land on, Ashley. He got up, and looked at Josh, who was too busy drunkenly flirting with Tyler and Brendon to care that his brother would have to fuck his girlfriend. Y/n walked into the room, and Ashley followed behind, closing the door. The minute he turned around, she pressed her lips against his. He stayed for a minute before pushing her lightly away. "You're dating my brother." Y/n said, pacing the room. "Yeah so?" she responded. "So in some countries that makes you basically my sister!" He responded. She walked up to him, and kissed him again, and this time he didn't pull away. When she finally separated from Y/n, she said, "I know you've wanted this since I met your brother. I'm not stupid." "Yeah I have, but you're a year older than me, and my brother's girlfriend." he responded. By that time their seven minutes were up, and they walked out of the room and forgot it had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick first date/ first kiss set after the hiatus
> 
> requested by heartsliesnpeterick
> 
> I should mention in this neither of them have kids or like, wives or anything
> 
> Smut warning btw so don't complain in the comments about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know I've been gone for so long but my god 2020 was ass and I'm now going through the repercussions of how bad that year was
> 
> anyways im back and updating lol
> 
> Comment any other suggestions cuz I can never make good plots on my own lol

Patrick had always had a crush on Pete. Pete had always been oblivious. Since the day the band started, Patrick had to hide from everyone he liked Pete, but eventually Andy found out. After they went on hiatus, Patrick kept making solo music. He just so happened to have released a song about Pete. Finally, Pete put two and two together and figured it all out. It was a warm night when Pete asked Patrick if he wanted to go out for dinner. 

Patrick said yes.

Patrick walked into the dimly lit bar, looked around for a few seconds, before his eyes landed on the other man, his usually spiky black hair falling in loose waves across his forehead. Pete waved Patrick over, and Patrick responded by starting the short stride to the table, a smile on his face. They hadn't spoken in a couple months, and hadn't seen each other in person in almost a year. They had confirmed they were getting the band back together, but they hadn't had any rehearsals yet. Patrick thought about this briefly before he sat down, laying his coat over the chair next to him. He briefly took his hat off, running his fingers through his hair, before putting it back on.

"You look good." Pete said, breaking the painful silence. 

Patrick nodded remembering the look he gave himself earlier after getting the last of his bleached hair cut off. "Thanks." He responded curtly, before gesturing to the man sitting across from him. "I guess I could say the same about you." Pete smiled, a slight blush on his face, before looking down in embarrassment. 

The waiter came over, breaking the silence with a request for their orders. After he left, the two men made small talk, waiting for their food and drinks.

"You talk to any of the other guys lately?" Patrick asked Pete, and Pete looked up from his dinner.

"No, I mean, other than in the group chat, no. Just you." He responded, before laughing a little. 

"I have to admit, I really haven't either." Patrick responded, causing the two to laugh a little harder. Patrick finally let down the guard he had put up the minute Pete asked him to dinner two weeks prior. Pete noticed this, and decided to make the first small move, placing his feet near Patrick's from across the small table, intertwining the two men's legs.

The two finished eating their dinner and Pete paid, much to the annoyance of Patrick who kept insisting he pay his half, and Pete responded with a "next time" after every insistent protest. The two left the restaurant, and walked through the suburbs of Chicago, looking at the sunset. Slowly they came up to a park, and walked along the path, catching up on what had gone on in both of their lives after the band split. The eventually grew tired of walking and stopped to sit on a black metal bench, placed perfectly under a dim orange streetlamp. 

"I've missed you man." Pete said to Patrick, and Patrick responded with a simple smile. As the two sat and continued their conversation, Patrick looked down and realized that for the past couple minutes they had been holding hands. A light blush formed on his face, as he thought about how long he had been anticipating this moment. Pete looked over at him, and noticed Patrick was looking off into the distance. Pete decided to take his shot, and lightly grasped Patricks chin, before turning the other's head, so they were looking in each other's eyes. Pete looked down at Patrick's lips, before leaning in and taking them in between his own. Patrick kissed him back, his stomach full of butterflies. The two finally stopped kissing, and just smiled, against each other's lips, Patrick's arms around Pete's neck, and Pete's hands placed lightly on Patrick's waist. Patrick then moved and hugged Pete quickly. 

"God I've never been kissed like that before." Pete whispered in Patrick's ear, a smile still on his face.

"I've never been kissed." Patrick whispered back. 

"Wait seriously." Pete responded, pushing Patrick back, and holding him by the shoulders. Patrick nodded, and Pete pulled him in for a hug again. The two sat hugging for a few minutes, before they got up, and went back to Patrick's place. 

The two ended up making out in the elevator on the way up, before getting out, parting for a minute so Patrick could open the door, before Pete reattached himself to Patrick, before slamming the door shut, and pushing Patrick up against it. Pete then picked Patrick up, before walking over to the corner of the smaller living room, and setting him down on his desk, throwing old papers filled with notes and lyrics and reminders, all over the floor in one swipe. Patrick shrugged his jacket off, his lips still connected to Pete's. The two separated for air, and Pete took that as an opportunity to attach himself to Patrick's neck, the smaller man underneath him throwing his head back out of pure ecstasy. A string of soft moans spilled out of Patrick's lips, and Pete could feel his pants get tighter against him. Patrick noticed and he fumbled his Pete's shirt buttons, before giving up and moving to Pete's pants. Pete pulled away for a moment to rip his shirt off, buttons detaching themselves and skittering across the floor. Patrick finally got Pete's jeans down, and Pete pulled Patrick's jeans down, before pulling his shirt over his head, tossing both in the general direction of Pete's pants. Pete picked Patrick up again, and the two stumbled into Patrick's room. Pete threw the small man down on the unmade bed, before climbing up on top of him. Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick again, before pulling away suddenly. Patrick gave him a questioning look, his eyes deep with lust. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Pete asked. Patrick nodded furiously, before Pete ducked his head down, using his teeth to pull Patrick's underwear down, the soft fabric pooling against his ankles. Patrick moaned at the contact with Pete's mouth, and whined when Pete's head came back up. Pete left the room for a minute, and reached into his pocket on his pants to grab lube, before running back in the room. Patrick was taking himself off when Pete came back in, and Pete replaced Patrick's hand with his. Patrick felt so much that it was like white noise. He could feel the calluses on his fingertips, the softness of his palms, the heat radiating off his body, and then he could feel his name being called, "Pat, Patrick?" 

All of a sudden his was pulled from his daydream, his attention redirected to his husband Pete, serving Patrick and their son dinner. 

"What were you thinking of hun?" Pete asked, cocking his head slightly. 

"The first time I was ever kissed."


End file.
